


New Woman

by AmmoLovesJyron



Series: The Jyron Files [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Jyron, M/M, Regret, Thatcherjoe, Too far I'm out of here lmao, YouTube, like did it get balls deep?, oh I nearly forgot this is carried over from Wattpad oops, oof now I'm hungry brb lol, sort of like my life??, this is a mess, was that too deep????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 04:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmoLovesJyron/pseuds/AmmoLovesJyron
Summary: Hi I saw Byron kiss his new girlfriend’s head while she was sitting on his lap in one of Caspar’s Twitter videos and honestly that is the most pure thing I’ve ever seen he’s so careful with her and not gonna lie he seems to be kinda handsy too- like not just the sexual handsy but like clingy handsy?? Anyway I’m getting carried away.





	New Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Basically Joe and Byron had a thing but now they don’t, and when Joe meets (I think her name is) Emily he realises just what he could have had.

**August 21 st 2018**

“Fine by _me_!”

The downstairs bedroom door slammed, and Joe wanted to smack his head against the kitchen wall. Byron was mad at him, and with good reason, but Joe was mad too- Byron couldn’t just go chatting up girls like he didn’t have something with Joe… right?

Joe huffed and stormed upstairs, slamming his bedroom door too.

 

Hours later, he woke up to Byron slipping into what would usually be their shared bed, feeling the kiss that was cautiously pressed to his shoulder.

“Joe, baby…”

“Byron, not now.”

“Joe, I’m really sorry-“

Joe sighed, and got up. He turned on his lamp, getting out of bed.

“Downstairs. Now. I guess we’re going to have this discussion at… quarter to three in the morning.”

Byron seemed confused, but he obeyed.

 

Joe sat on the couch, curling up in a corner and covering himself with a blanket. Byron realised just how small he looked in that moment- he’d never seen Joe do that.

“Byron, I wanted to have this talk with you in the morning but now will have to do.”

“Joe I-“

“-no. It’s my turn to talk. We’ve been fighting a lot recently, over really stupid things, over who has to do the dishwasher, who’s responsible for washing clothes, but tonight I think we really hit a low point.”

Byron hung his head, and Joe reached to lift his chin so they could maintain eye contact for as long as Byron would let him.

“We both have faults, and we’ve both made mistakes. But this talking to girls thing just keeps coming back over and over again-we say that we’ve fixed it when in reality we’ve just pushed it to the side; like all of the other issues in our relationship.”

Byron gaped, and he raised an eyebrow as he shifted away from Joe’s touch. He was tense, but Joe just seemed exhausted.

“Being with you for the last six months has felt like a dream come true, and I love you. God, I love you so fucking much and I think that’s the hardest part of what I’m about to say.”

“Joe, no-“

“-Byron, I want us to break up. You can stay here for as long as you want, I promise not to make it awkward. We work better as friends.”

Instead of crumbling into a ball of sobs like Joe was about to, Byron’s face hardened and he nodded.

“Fine. If that’s what you want.”

“Byron, it’s not that I don’t want you-“

“-it’s that you don’t trust me. It’s fine, whatever. I get it-”

 “-just leave it Byron. We’re good.”

 

**15 th September 2018 **

“Byron’s been busy lately,” Caspar mused while he and Joe played video games. Joe hummed, not looking away from the wall where the projector display was.

“Yeah, he hasn’t been home much.”

“He’s been really happy recently. Do you think he’s got a girlfriend?”

Caspar was completely unaware of Joe and Byron’s relationship, so he was unaware just how much that comment would hurt him. Joe blinked, and cleared his throat.

“I don’t know; maybe? It’s not really my business.”

“Well I’m a nosy ass and I’m going to find out.”

Joe hesitated.

“Casp, I dunno, he likes to keep these kinds of things private-“

“-he was fucking you for six months and I knew about it. I can keep a secret Joe.”

Joe nearly dropped his ps4 controller, as he turned to face Caspar who seemed completely oblivious to how crude what he’d just said really was. In fact, he seemed completely unaffected.

“You knew?!” Joe exclaimed, and Caspar hummed.

“You two weren’t exactly subtle. What happened; y’know, to break you up?”

“We had a fight, and didn’t exactly see eye to eye on something.”

Caspar huffed and paused their game so he could have a proper conversation with one of his closest friends.

“Joe, you’re not an unreasonable guy, and Byron is literally one of the calmest people I’ve ever met so I don’t think it would take a fight to break you two up. You’re stronger than that.”

“Do you see him around? No? That’s funny; me neither. Because we weren’t that strong. I think he thought it was just sex-“

“-have you ever talked to him about this?” Caspar snapped, and Joe jumped at his friend’s harsh tone.

“Well, no, it was barely a month ago-“

“-well you fucking should, instead of assuming what he thinks.”

Caspar stood, grabbing his shoes.

“I have to go; Josh and I need to clean our apartment and go food shopping.”

Joe knew he was lying; but he waved him off.

“Fine. Talk later.”

“Mm.”

And Caspar left, not exactly in a good mood as he slammed Joe’s apartment door on the way out. Joe sighed, leaning back against the couch cushions. This was exactly why he didn’t tell everyone; they’d end up picking sides and he didn’t want to make them feel as though they had to.

 

**22 nd September 2018 **

Joe was home late from hanging out with a few friends at a nearby bar, and as he stumbled in slightly drunk he realised there was a trail of clothes on the marble flooring- it started at the front door and tracked all the way into-

_Oh no_.

Byron’s bedroom door was closed, but the sound of moaning was escaping from underneath. If Joe stopped for a moment, he could hear the bed frame creaking.

With that, Joe shook his head and went upstairs. It used to be him and Byron doing that; now it was his ex and a complete stranger downstairs.

 

**23 rd September 2018**

Byron emerged from his bedroom a little after ten in the morning- he considered that early even on a Sunday. He entered the kitchen to see Joe making some breakfast, and he smiled as he approached.

“Hey bru-“

“-have fun last night?”

Byron furrowed his brows, before he realised what Joe was hinting at and face palmed.

“Joe look, I-“

“-oh no, that’s cool. Y’know, I didn’t mind you keeping me up all night. Nope.”

Joe was just being downright salty at that point. Byron huffed, and he walked over to stand beside Joe at the island.

“Joe I’m really sorry. I didn’t realise we were being disruptive.”

“Congratulations, oblivious Byron strikes again!”

“I’m sorry, what? You broke up with me, remember?!”

Byron was really irritated, with his furrowed brows and frown that seemed more angry than sad. Joe wouldn’t even look at him, focusing on the scrambled eggs that were probably going to be burnt anyway. The tallest of the pair swore under his breath, turning off the stove top and pushing Joe against the island.

“Joe I was ready to work harder with us but you were willing to just throw it away because of a trust issue, and now you’re salty with me because I moved on? Honestly, how fucking low can you be?”

“Low enough that I still fucking love you!” Joe yelled, and he didn’t have to say it again as Byron lifted him up on to the island, pulling Joe by his shirt as their lips collided in what could barely be considered a kiss. Their teeth clashed, until Byron took charge and Joe let him slip his tongue into his mouth, rubbing it up against the roof of his mouth making him shiver.

The kissing turned to making out.

 

Making out turned to rubbing each other.

Rubbing each other turned to sex with clothes on- in silence. Not a sound was heard from either man, as they each focused on their orgasm. One hand was down Joe’s pants, the other holding his head close so they could keep kissing. Joe had a strong grasp on the back of Byron’s neck, the other undoing Byron’s sweats.

It was obvious they’d missed this.

 

It was over faster than it started, and pretty much immediately after they began to relax from their highs a young woman walked into the room. She was wearing one of Byron’s t-shirts that reached her delicate waist, and when she saw the two boys she blushed.

“Oh, I’m sorry; I didn’t know you had a roommate Byron.”

“This is Joe; my best _friend_ and roommate.”

Joe wanted to hit him for the emphasis on _friend_ , but he smiled and shook her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you; not often I meet one of Byron’s hook ups.”

The woman laughed, before she came over to press her lips against Byron’s. He wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her securely just like he used to hold Joe. Joe was confused as to why she was laughing, until she extended her introduction as she let Byron kiss her knuckles.

“Byron didn’t tell you? I’m his girlfriend.”

 

“You fucking asshole!”

“Joe, I-“

“I can’t believe you, Byron. I never thought you would be that person.”

Byron’s _girlfriend_ had left after about an hour, Byron promising he would call her later (Joe could have guaranteed then and there that he wouldn’t) and Joe dragging him straight into the upstairs bedroom where there weren’t any security cameras; this was a very private discussion not to be heard by someone in their mid 30’s with a hand down their pants.

So here they were; Byron was standing near the door while Joe paced the carpet in frustration and anger. They weren’t speaking at all, and Byron didn’t feel he should start the conversation.

“You had a _girlfriend_ , and you initiated whatever the hell just happened down there. Byron I’m so confused, I- you have a girlfriend and you just jerked me off.”

“Ya, I guess I did,” Byron replied, and Joe glared at him.

“You technically cheated on that poor girl… with me.”

“I wouldn’t consider it cheating-“

“-oh, so you’ve done this before, huh?”

“No, Joe I never did this while I was with you.”

Byron was quick to stop whatever was running through Joe’s mind, Joe shaking his head.

“Why can’t I trust you when you say that? Is that what you say to her, lying in bed together at night, while I’m asleep upstairs?”

“No I don’t. I don’t tell her anything about this, or us, or anything really. We say we’re together, we say we’re dating, but I don’t know her enough to love her like I loved you.”

“Byron, stop,” Joe murmured, eyes glistening as he stopped pacing to sit on the end of his bed. Byron was leaning against the wall now, but he seemed to feel something too.

“Joe I never wanted to end what we had, but you- you didn’t trust me, and when you got scared you called it off to protect yourself.”

“Get out,” Joe whispered. Byron was about to continue what he was saying when his ex got up from his bed, going over and shoving his chest.

“I said get out! Get the fuck out of here!” He yelled, but Byron just held Joe’s wrists.

“Joe, stop-“

“-let me go, just leave me- leave me alone!”

“Joe.”

Byron held on until Joe was struggling less, and then wrapped him in a tight embrace- probably the closest they had been in the month since the breakup (not counting earlier). Joe broke down into sobs, pounding a fist against Byron’s back but it wasn’t enough to hurt him while Byron just held on- Joe was so, so scared of being hurt that he sent away the one person who would never intentionally hurt him.

What Byron didn’t realise was that he was killing Joe- figuratively, with his warm embrace and his comforting aura, his cologne that he hadn’t put on yet but it was still there from the night before.

Byron was breaking Joe’s heart.

 

**30 th October 2018**

Joe was sitting down to join the boys on the couch, beer in hand as he picked up a controller, ready to play a game of FIFA with Josh and Caspar. Caspar’s phone dinged and he reached to check it, whooping.

“Byron’s on his way, his shoot finished early.”

“Yeah!” Josh cheered, while Joe stayed quiet. The truth was he’d barely seen Byron over the last week or so with Strictly rehearsals, Byron being in the studio, and Joe doing some other things. When they were home, they mainly stayed apart. Byron was either in his room or the office, while Joe tended to stay upstairs or be in the lounge room. It was pretty obvious there was a lot of tension between them, and when they did have to interact it felt forced. Joe wasn’t smiling or laughing, and Byron didn’t have his usual sass about him that Joe had adored for so long- he’d nicknamed Byron _quiet sass_ early on in their friendship, because Byron had a lot to say but he tended to be so shy he had no idea how to start a conversation; when he did it was always hilarious.

 

The boys had barely started their game when the apartment door opened, and they heard Byron’s voice.

“Hey guys,” he called, Caspar yelling.

“BYRON LANGLEY, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!”

“Rude, bru!”

When Byron did appear he wasn’t alone. Hugging close to his side was the girl who had told Joe she was Byron’s girlfriend. Seeing her made his heart stop- he thought Byron would break up with her after what happened a week ago in the kitchen. She seemed just as shy as he was though, as she clung to him while Caspar and Josh introduced themselves. Byron brushed a hand through her hair, smiling fondly. At this point Joe couldn’t tell if he really was just an incredible actor, or if he had developed feelings for this girl.

“Caspar, Josh. This is my girlfriend, Emily.”

 

“My mum’s name is Emily,” Caspar blurted randomly, everyone staring at him. He blinked, then a blush swept over him.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I saw your video about you having Tourette’s; that was a big step and a huge inspiration to many. Don’t feel embarrassed around me; my younger brother has it severely so I don’t mind.”

Caspar seemed shocked at Emily’s gentle reply, while Josh looked at Joe.

“Joe, you right mate?”

When Caspar turned, he realised Joe had gone white as a ghost and he nudged his best friend with his elbow to jolt him back into reality.

“Joe?”

Joe snapped out of his trance, focusing back in on the situation.

“Sorry. Hi Emily, I think we met last week; the kitchen, right?”

“Yes, it’s nice to see you again Joe.”

It was at that moment Joe saw how genuinely sweet and kind this girl was; and how badly she was going to be screwed over if Joe and Byron didn’t sort their shit out. Joe wouldn’t let her be hurt like this- he could tell she was a lovely girl and knew she didn’t deserve what could happen if she found out about Byron and Joe’s kitchen antics that same Saturday morning.

“Byron, a minute?” Joe asked, standing. Byron seemed confused for a moment, before he nodded.

“Sure. Josh we’re going into your room since Caspar’s is always a tip.”

“Uncalled for!” Caspar yelled as Byron and Joe walked away. Emily awkwardly sat on the end of the couch, asking the boys what they were up to.

 

“Have you told her anything?”

Josh’s room door closed behind Joe as he gestured for Byron to go into the bedroom. Byron raised an eyebrow.

“Told her anything about what?”

“You know _what_ , Byron! _The kitchen_?”

“No, of course I haven’t.”

Joe groaned, tugging at his hair before he grabbed Byron by his collar.

“Byron, you literally cheated on her. Isn’t the guilt eating you inside?”

“Joe, stop for a second.”

Byron lightly pulled Joe’s hands from his collar, sighing.

“I think I’m going to-“

“-I didn’t want to make you do this… but Byron, you need to make a decision because I’m not going to be your side hoe. Emily doesn’t deserve a cheating boyfriend who keeps crawling back to his ex.”

Byron huffed, pushing a curl from his eye.

“I keep going back to you because that’s what feels safe to me. We fight like this and only ten minutes later we’re fucking, is that healthy? No, of course it isn’t. Is it what we do? Yeah, yeah it is. Do I want to hurt Emily? No, not in a million years-“

“-well by coming back to me you’re fucking hurting her, and me! So knock it off, you can have one or the other, not both.”  
Joe shoved away from Byron, ripping the door open. Conversation over- for now.

 

“So you two have been fucking?”

Caspar and Joe were in the kitchen area, the volume up loud on FIFA while Byron and Emily played against each other, Josh coaching both. Caspar was blunt and Joe winced, but he slowly nodded.

“Last week, we had a fight in the kitchen and then I dunno, it just- I feel awful Casp, it’s eating me inside more than I thought it would.”

“Has he told the girl?”

“No, and I feel responsible. I shouldn’t let it keep happening.”

“He should know better too. I’ve never known Byron to be an asshole like that.”

“Neither, and I dated him for six months.”

Joe sighed, and Caspar rubbed his shoulder.

“It’s all going to work out buddy, chin up. I don’t think Byron will fuck around for much longer, he’s staring at us right now.”

When Joe lifted his head he realised Byron was indeed staring; he and Emily were having a conversation now but his gaze was on Joe. Joe blushed, looking away.

“Do you think we can work it out?” He asked Caspar, who shrugged.

“That’s up to you two.”

 

As night fell, Joe, Byron and Emily all made the decision to go back to the Jyron apartment. Joe hung a little behind the couple, wanting to throw something at his roommate’s head as he heard the pair being all cute and couple-y. Byron was whispering to his girlfriend, things he only used to tell Joe, and Joe groaned internally. He decided to go on his phone, only looking up if he was worried about running into someone. He could walk home from Josh and Caspar’s in the pitch black and a blindfold on.

 

“Hey Joe?”

Joe jolted out of his trance at Emily’s voice, and he spun to see she was right beside him. He glanced back at Byron, who shrugged. He didn’t have any idea what Emily was up to either apparently. Joe turned back to her, an easy smile coming to his face despite the guilt that had been building over the past few days since the incident (and the following incidents). Emily seemed more relaxed to see him smile, and she took his arm.

“I just wanted to talk to you about something, and you can tell me I’m wrong if you want, I don’t mind. I’ve just noticed a few things recently and I felt it was better to talk to you instead of Byron about it.”

“What’s the matter?” Joe asked as his eyes widened with concern. Emily shook her head, a laugh sounding as her short brown hair whipped around her. God, Joe thought he was gay but even he could tell why Byron had chosen her. She was beautiful.

“So um, Byron- he acts differently around you. Like, differently to how he acts around Caspar and Josh, or me. He just- I don’t know how to describe it, I just- I thought you may know why?”

Joe swallowed, and his smile fell. He unlinked his arm from Emily’s, eyes watering.

“Emily I didn’t want to tell you like this. We- uh, Byron and I…”

“Me and Joe what?”

Emily and Joe jumped as they heard Byron’s voice when he approached them, Joe bristling. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and took off down the road.

“Joe! Joe, wait!”

 

He went around the block, turning into Caspar and Josh’s street and sending Caspar a quick text that he was coming up again. Caspar asked if he’d left something there, but Joe didn’t reply as he got into the elevator and typed in the code to go to Caspar’s apartment. As he stood there, he repeated the last couple of weeks in his head and wanted to cry even more.

Right before he did, the doors opened. There stood Josh, and he opened his arms. Joe ran into them and Josh let him cry while they stayed in the middle of the hallway, just hugging it out. Apparently Caspar had told Josh.

 

When the two got to the Jaspar apartment Caspar was in the kitchen, and he put down whatever he was cleaning when he saw Joe and Josh enter. In three steps Joe was safely in his best friend’s arms, and Caspar directed him toward the couch where Joe collapsed with him.

“He’s so fucking lovely to her and all I can think about is if I still had him.”

“Joe, you can’t do that to yourself-“

“-but Caspar, _I_ was the one who did it, I was the one who said we should break up.”

Caspar sighed, but let Joe rant. It was better for him to just let it out rather than build up.

“And she asked me if I knew why Byron acted different around me compared to you guys, or her, and I was going to tell her when Byron walked up to us and I just- I bolted, because I was about to confess how much I loved Byron to his current girlfriend- the girl he is currently seeing! How much of an idiot can I be?”

“Joe, stop for a sec.”

Caspar held on tight to his best friend, Joe wheezing as he buried his head in Caspar’s chest. He was upset, but he was always willing to listen.

“You’re not an idiot. Byron was special to you, he still is, and it’s clear that maybe you’re still special to him too. Have you guys talked much recently?”

“Not since I met Emily, he’s always off doing shoots or being with her.”

“Well make time; come out from the office and just ask if you can talk to him. If he doesn’t want to listen just tell him anyway; then you know it’s out in the open.”

“Caspar, he’s _Byron_. There’s no way we can just be chill about this.”

“Why do you think that? If anything, _because_ it’s Byron you’ll be a lot more chill about this.”

“Me and Byron, I think- I think there’s still something there, because when he gets lonely he comes to me, but a part of me thinks he’s just looking for sex, but there’s also a part of me that wants to think on the positive side of things- maybe he’s just trying to ask for us to get back together.”

“It’s all possible,” Caspar replied. Joe was calming down slowly, his chest beginning to rise and fall into a more regular pattern. Josh was sitting on an island chair nearby, watching Caspar and Joe’s conversation. He’d always loved their bond- no doubt they were close but nothing compared to what Joe and Byron had been when they were together.

“Joe, I think that you should go home and talk to Byron. Maybe Emily too, first since she did pick up on it. Then at least everyone’s aware.”

“I don’t want to hurt her. She’s so nice, and sweet, and she doesn’t deserve what could come out of this.”

“If you do it now, she’ll be hurt but she’ll be a lot less hurt than if you did it in six months.”

Josh’s voice was matter-of-fact, and Joe looked up at him with a nod.

“You’re right. Thanks Josh.”

“Anytime buddy. C’mon, let’s get you home. I’ll go with him in an Uber Casp; be back in a couple of minutes.”

“Good idea Josh. Joe, we’re here if you ever want to talk to us, okay? You can do this.”

 

Joe had barely walked in the apartment door when he heard Byron call out.

“Joe? Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me.”

Joe’s tone was deflated, but he was surprised when Byron shot out of his room to attack him in a hug.

“Holy fuck I was so worried, you didn’t pick up and I had no idea where you were, I was so worried.”

Joe wriggled out of the hug- it was winding him in, and distracting him from what he had to say.

“Byron, is Emily here?”

Byron’s face fell, and he seemed sheepish.

“Actually- no. She broke up with me.”

“What? Why? Just then?”

“Like ten minutes ago. She left something for you, though.”

Byron reached into the back pocket of his jeans, handing Joe a piece of paper with handwriting on it.

 

_Go get him tiger_ _;)_

_-Emily_

Joe looked up from the note, eyes filling up again, as Byron’s widened with concern.

“Joe? Are you okay?”

“I need to tell you something.”

 

With the two sitting on the couch, Joe took a breath. Byron watched him carefully, worry clear in his smoky blue eyes. The pair sat a distance apart, and Joe finally looked up from his hands on his lap.

“Byron, I broke us up ten weeks ago, because I was scared that I was going to get hurt. In doing that, I did something even worse. I hurt you.”

He cleared his throat, adjusting uncomfortably.

“So, from me to you, I’m sorry. I acted on impulse because I wanted to protect myself. I didn’t even consider your feelings. Recently, I’ve been thinking a lot about your feelings- does that sound weird? It does, doesn’t it?”

“A little, but continue,” Byron replied, a fond smile on his face. Joe blushed, and he felt Byron scoot forward so their crossed legs could touch at the knee. Joe looked back at his lap again.

“I want us to get back together, but not like we were before. We can’t fight and then fuck, it’s not healthy and I know that now. I miss you Byron, and seeing you with Emily brought everything back to me. You were good to me, and I tried to be good back to you but I wasn’t the best-“

“-Joe, you were the best person I have ever loved.”

Byron’s voice was hoarse, as he leant forward. Joe watched him with wide eyes, before he let Byron hug him.

“Please don’t ever doubt yourself like that, you were a great boyfriend even when I thought you were being a pain in the ass, even when I had to stay up because you wanted to say goodnight properly when you got home. I loved you then, and if I’m completely honest-“

Byron cleared his throat, his head falling too as he detached from Joe. His cheeks heated up, as he mumbled the ending to his confession.

“- and if I’m completely honest, Joe, I still do.”

“B,” Joe blurted, close to tears. Byron finally lifted his head, and they made eye contact. Joe burst out crying, as he reached for Byron. Byron wrapped him in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I love you too.”

Joe’s voice was close to a whisper, but it was enough for Byron as they pulled away.

And for the first time in the ten weeks since the breakup,

They kissed with love.

Not lust or passion.

Love.


End file.
